Boneka
by Za666
Summary: CHAPTER 3!/'Jadi, siapapun yang melihatnya ataupun hanya melihat gambarnya sampai ia mendengar suara lonceng yang sangat keras, tandanya orang itu telah...'/"APA INI!"/"Kau mencariku? Hm?"/FemNaru/ RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

**Boneka**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Horror

Terinspirasi dari cerita tentang boneka Katja

Warnings: Abal, Typos bertebaran, FemNaru, dan masih banyak lagi ._.

.

.

.

.

Kupandang _netbook_ hitam di depanku. Telah muncul halaman google di layarnya. Ku gerakkan kursor ke arah kolom pencarian. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sesaat kupandangi _keyboard_ dengan agak ragu. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan mulai menuliskan dua kata pada kolom itu. Dua kata yang sangat membuatku penasaran.

Boneka Sasuke

Tak butuh lama untuk menemukan informasi yang aku butuhkan. Sekarang telah banyak artikel yang berhubungan dengan boneka itu.

.

"Kamu tidak tahu boneka Sasuke?" tanya Kiba tidak percaya.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Tanda bahwa aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

Kiba menghela nafas, "Naru, kamu orang Jepang! Harusnya kamu tahu tentang boneka ini," ia menghentikan ceritanya, memandangku dengan intens. "Boneka Sasuke adalah boneka pembawa kutukan!"

"Hah?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Mulai tertarik.

Kiba memandangku jengkel, "Ck, kamu ini!"

Aku memandang Kiba tajam, meminta penjelasan lebih tentang boneka Sasuke ini. Sungguh aku sangat penasaran.

"Oke dengar baik-baik ya, Naru. Aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi," katanya memperingatkan. "Konon pada tahun 1700-an, permaisuri Raja Uchiha saat itu sedang mengandung. Wanita itu sangat mengharapkan bayi yang dikandungnya adalah bayi laki-laki, agar ia lebih dicintai oleh sang raja karena akan memberikan satu anak lagi untuk sang raja. Namun, harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Kenyataan yang terjadi tidak seperti yang ia inginkan. Memang, bayi yang dikandung permaisuri adalah bayi laki-laki. Tapi, sang raja berfikir bahwa satu anak laki-laki saja sudah lebih cukup darinya. Si raja tak suka memiliki lebih banyak anak. Ia hanya mau mengakui anak sulungnya saja untuk menjadi penerus kerajaan," Kiba sengaja menggantungkan ceritanya. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Lalu?" tanyaku, pelan.

"Sasuke lahir dan ia tumbuh tanpa mendapatkan kasih sayang dari raja. Ia hanya mendapatkan kasih sayang dari sang ibu. Tapi saat usianya menginjak sepuluh tahun, ibunya meninggal. Selama tujuh tahun kemudian, Sasuke hidup tanpa mendapat haknya sebagai anak dari sang raja. Sampai pada suatu hari, Sasuke muak dengan semuanya. Ia muak dengan Itachi dan ayahnya yang selalu membanggakannya. Dan ia berniat membunuh Itachi."

Kiba mengambil nafas. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Memintanya melanjutkan.

"Saat keduanya sedang beradu senjata, Raja Uchiha datang dan saat Sasuke berhasil menjatuhkan kakaknya ke danau, sang ayah tak sengaja menusukkan pedangnya tepat di jantung Sasuke. Lalu, sebelum Sasuke dimakamkan, sang raja mengerahkan separuh pasukan kerajaan untuk mencari anak sulungnya. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Itachi tak pernh ditemukan sampai sekarang. Karena tertekan, Raja Uchiha tak jadi memakamkan Sasuke. Ia mencampur jasad anak bungsunya dengan porselen –menjadikannya sebuah boneka- dengan harapan anaknya akan hidup kembali. Nah, jadilah boneka Sasuke itu."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Mencerna semua cerita Kiba. "Sebentar, bagaimana bisa boneka itu dianggap sebagai boneka kutukan, Kiba?"

"Aku belum selesai bercerita, Naru," ia mendengus.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu kalau begitu!" ucapku dengan nada memerintah.

"Jadi, siapapun yang melihatnya ataupun hanya melihat gambarnya sampai ia mendengar suara lonceng yang sangat keras..." Kiba lagi-lagi menggantungkan kalimatnya yang kali ini sukses membuatku gemas. Aku menghela nafas keras-keras dan memandangnya dengan tatapan sebal.

Kiba mengambil nafas –lagi-, "...tandanya orang itu telah dikutuk oleh Sasuke seumur hidupnya."

Mulutku terbuka dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat bodoh, mungkin. Karena Kiba yang duduk di depanku tertawa sangat puas setelah melihat ekspresiku. Namun aku menghiraukan dia, dan tetap mencerna informasi baru yang baru saja kudapat.

"Namikaze Naruto, sudahlah tidak perlu seperti itu memikirkannya, aku hanya bercanda. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kutukan itu benar atau tidak, hahaha."

Aku melotot memandang sahabatku ini dengan garang, "Kiba, kamu adalah sahabat yang paling menyebalkan di dunia!"

Oh astaga, ia masih menertawakanku. Aku berdiri dari kursi yang aku duduki sambil mengambil tas yang tergeletak di meja. Menghentak-hentakkan kakiku keras dan pergi keluar dari kelas yang sudah sepi itu. Ku dengar langkah kaki menyusulku. Tanpa menoleh, aku tahu bahwa itu adalah Kiba. Dan demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, ia masih tertawa. Membuat tanganku gatal untuk mencubit lengan sahabatku satu ini.

"Haha, maaf Naru. Tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya bercanda, boneka Sasuke memang benar-benar nyata. Keeksisannya terbukti di dunia ini," ucapnya sambil mengikutiku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

.

Kata-kata Kiba masih terekam jelas di otakku.

Ku lihat beberapa judul artikel yang terkait dengan boneka Sasuke. Aku memilih salah satunya. Semua data yang ada ku baca dengan teliti agar tak ada informasi yang terlewat.

'Boneka Sasuke, dibuat sekitar tahun 1700-an dari jasad seorang anak raja yang dicampur dengan porselen. Dikabarkan boneka ini memiliki kemampuan untuk mengutuk orang-orang yang telah berani membangunkan tidurnya dengan terus menatapnya dan menyebutkan namanya.'

Aku terus memperhatikan tulisan yang berjajar rapi di layar _netbook_ku.

'Beberapa saat yang lalu, boneka ini sempat dijual dalam situs ebay oleh salah seorang keturunan kerajaan Uchiha yang masih tersisa. Namun, karena hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal banyak terjadi setelah masuknya boneka tersebut dalam situs itu, boneka Sasuke batal dijual.'

Terkejut adalah reaksi pertama yang aku tunjukkan setelah membaca artikel tentang Sasuke. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan informasi seperti ini.

Apa mungkin, kutukan boneka Sasuke itu memang nyata?

Tapi bagaimana bisa, sebuah boneka porselen berkedip? Bahkan sampai bisa mengutuk?

Pikiran-pikiran tentang boneka porselen bernama Sasuke ini berterbangan di otakku. Kata-kata Kiba siang tadi masih terngiang pula di kepalaku. Semua hal yang baru aku dapatkan hari ini sangat membuatku penasaran.

Aku menatap _netbook_ku lagi. Dengan perasaan campur aduk aku meuliskan 'gambar boneka Sasuke' dalam kolom pencarian.

Sebenarnya perasaanku telah berkata cukup. Namun, otak dan semua inderaku tidak bisa berhenti bekerja saat ini. Aku sangat penasaran dengan bentuk boneka porselen ini. Aku mengalahkan perasaanku untuk kali ini saja dan membiarkan pikiranku yang mengendalikan semuanya.

Sekarang telah terpampang banyak gambar boneka Sasuke. Tapi, gambarnya terlalu kecil. Aku memilih satu gambar dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar dan membukanya.

Jantungku bedetak dengan cepat saat _netbook_ku sedang mencoba menampilkan gambar yang aku pilih beberapa saat lalu. Gambar Sasuke tidak muncul setelah agak lama. Aku mengerang tak suka. Ku pandang modemku dengan tatapan sebal. Ku lihat koneksinya. _Well_, aku sedikit heran saat ini. Modemku berada dalam _signal_ paling kuat. Tapi kenapa gambar Sasuke tidak juga muncul?

Angin malam membelai tengkukku lembut. Terkejut, aku melihat sekelilingku. Salah satu jendela terbuka, ternyata. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menutup jendela itu dan kembali ke meja belajar. Tempat dimana _netbook_ hitamku berada.

Tunggu! Aku menghentikan langkahku. Bukankah semua jendela telah ditutup sore tadi? Tapi kenapa jendela itu terbuka?

Ku rasakan bulu kudukku berdiri menantang gravitasi. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku dan mendudukkan diri di kursi meja belajar. Gambar Sasuke telah terpampang dengan jelas di layar. Ku perhatian baik-baik. Boneka itu ukurannya seperti boneka-boneka biasa. Berambut hitam. Ia terlihat sangat tampan dengan pakaian kerajaannya. Dan matanya, astaga, aku tidak dapat mendeskripsikan pancaran yang berasal dari mata onyx indah yang dimilikinya. Dendam, sedih, berbahaya, terluka dan ...kesepian?

.

Terus ku perhatikan bentuk boneka porselen itu di layar _netbook_ku. Sebenarnya, boneka ini akan sama dengan boneka-boneka porselen lainnya. Namun, boneka ini terlihat lebih mengerikan dan terkesan mistis karena sorotan matanya dan aura tersendiri yang dikeluarkan boneka itu.

Hey, bukankah ia hanya boneka? Tapi, kenapa sorot matanya layaknya seorang manusia?

Masih memperhatikan boneka Sasuke. Sekali lagi, aku ingin memastikan pancaran yang keluar dari mata sang boneka. Ku pandang matanya. Dan dia berkedip.

TENGGG

TENGGG

TENGGGGGG

"AAAAARGHH!" reflek, aku memundurkan kursiku hingga aku hampir terjatuh. Nafasku terengah. Aku sangat terkejut dengan apa yang aku alami.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Aku segera berdiri dan terus berjalan mundur tanpa melihat ke belakang. Ku rasakan punggungku menabrak tembok yang dingin. Badanku merosot dan jatuh di atas lantai.

'Jadi, siapapun yang melihatnya ataupun hanya melihat gambarnya sampai ia mendengar suara lonceng yang sangat keras, tandanya orang itu telah dikutuk oleh Sasuke seumur hidupnya'

.

"Hah..hah," deru nafasku terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Ku rasakan keringat membanjiri wajah dan tubuhku. Aku melihat keadaan kamarku. Ternyata aku masih terduduk di depan _netbook_. Oh, aku bermimpi rupanya? Aku menyeka keringat di dahiku pelan sambil meregangkan badanku yang pegal karena tertidur saat duduk dan terkekeh pelan. Saking penasarannya aku dengan boneka porselen itu, sampai-sampai aku memimpikannya.

Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku yang sangat tidak karuan itu. Sambil menenangkan diri dan terus merapalkan bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi. Hanya sebatas bunga tidur. Layaknya mantra aku merapalkannya berulang kali sampai aku merasa sedikit tenang. Sedikit. Ya, hanya sedikit.

Ku lihat _netbook_ yang masih menyala di depanku. Ah, aku sedang mencari gambar boneka itu sebelum tak sengaja tertidur di sini.

Akhirnya, gambar Sasuke telah muncul di layar _netbook_ku. Ku perhatikan baik-baik. Perlahan mataku membulat. Aku mundur ke belakang dengan pasti. Demi apapun, wajah boneka terkutuk itu sangat mirip dengan wajah boneka dalam mimpiku. Tidak, ini tidak hanya mirip. Tapi boneka dalam mimpiku dengan gambar boneka ini memanglah sama!

Ku perhatikan gambar di depanku lebih seksama untuk memastikan. Benar-benar boneka yang sama. Dan gambar boneka Sasuke dalam _netbook_ku berkedip.

TENGGG

TENGGG

TENGGGGG

Apakah aku membangunkan Sasuke yang tertidur? Tidak mungkin! Aku baru memandangnya sebentar. Aku langsung mengambil handphoneku yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Ku tekan nomor yang sudah sangat ku hafal. Nomor Kiba.

"Kiba, angkat.. _please_ angkat," doaku saat nada sambung terus bergema memenuhi indera pendengaranku.

Aku menatap nyalang jam berwarna biru tua di dinding. Pukul 12 malam! Astaga!

"Kiba... Kiba," aku mulai panik.

Masih belum ada jawaban.

Tiba-tiba, "..halo, Naru? ...ada apa?"

"Kiba! Boneka itu.. Sasuke.. dia benar-benar ada,"

"Hoam.. memang boneka itu ad-"

"Dan dia berkedip padaku! Dan aku mendengar suara lonceng!" aku memotong kata-katanya.

"Berkedip? Boneka seperti itu memang berkedip kalau sedang dimainkan, Naru. Kamu itu anak perempuan harusnya kamu sudah tahu itu, nah, kalau suara lonceng itu..." katanya santai. Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

Keheningan menemani kami sesaat.

"APA, NARU? SASUKE BERKEDIP PADAMU? DAN KAU MENDENGAR SUARA LONCENG?" teriak Kiba, keras. Sangat keras bahkan.

"Iya..." suaraku hampir terdengar seperti cicitan.

"Naru, apa yang kamu lakukan sampai kau mendengar suara lonceng?" nada suara Kiba terdengar panik.

Aku merasakan suatu cairan mirip keringat mengalir ke mataku. Perih. Ku seka cairan itu dan aku sangat terkejut karena bukan keringat yang menempel di tanganku sekarang ini, tapi cairan berwarna merah dan berbau amis. Darah.

"APA INI?" teriakku panik sambil melihat ke atas. Tidak ada apa-apa di atasku.

Dengan segera ku lihat layar _netbook_ku. Boneka Sasuke sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Gambarnya menghilang!

Tak lama, aku mendengar suara teriakan laki-laki. Seperti ia sedang kesakitan. Suara itu berasal dari ruangan yang sama denganku. Dengan jantung yang berdebar tak menentu, aku mencarinya. Tapi setelah ku cari-cari, suara itu tak kunjung ku temukan. Badanku mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Kiba, Sasuke yang berada di layar _netbook_ku ..menghilang," suaraku mulai bergetar.

"Apa maksudmu, Naru?" Narua bingung terdengar jelas dalam suara Kiba.

Tiba-tiba, angin yang 'berbeda' menamparku dan membuat semua bulu kudukku berdiri. Dengan waspada aku memandang sekitar. Tidak ada apa-apa. Lalu, suara yang baru saja menghilang muncul lagi. Namun suaranya terdengar sangat jauh.

"Naruto, suara apa itu?"

Aku terkejut, "Kiba, kamu bisa mendengar suara kesakitan itu?"

"Iya, sangat jelas. Kamu sedang bersama siapa? Kenapa bisa ada suara laki-laki? Bukannya Kyuu-_nii_ sedang kuliah di Amerika dan ayahmu sedang berada di Indonesia?" tanyanya heran.

"Apa? Tidak. Iya. A-aku tidak sedang bersa-"

Likuid berwarna merah kembali menetes di wajahku. Badanku mulai menegang. Dengan perlahan, ku dongakkan wajahku ke atas. Terlihat sebuah boneka porselen yang beberapa menit lalu aku mimpikan. Boneka itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke arahku yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Aku terjatuh.

"Mencariku, sayang?" terdengar suara bariton rendah yang terdengar santai namun tetap berkesan mengerikan. Dan itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang ku dengar sebelum kegelapan menyelimutiku.

.

Aku merasakan sakit di bagian punggungku. Sedikit menggeliat dan membuka mata perlahan. Terheran dengan jarak yang tercipta antara tubuhku dengan langit-langit kamar yang terasa ...lebih jauh dari biasanya. Aku menolehkan kepala ke kanan. Wow, aku tidur di lantai?

Mendudukan diri adalah hal yang pertama ku lakukan. Sambil bersender pada tempat tidur di samping kananku, aku mencerna kejadian-kejadian yang telah aku alami beberapa jam terakhir.

Cerita Kiba tentang boneka Sasuke. Karena penasaran aku mencari informasi di internet. Tapi, aku tidak sengaja tertidur dan malah memimpikan boneka itu. Lalu, aku terbangun dan tak lama kemudian gambar boneka Sasuke menghilang dari layar _netbook_. Dan yang terakhir, suara seorang laki-laki yang kesakitan dan darah yang menetes dari langit-langit...

Mataku melebar beberapa detik. Aku berdiri dan langsung mencari tetesan darah di lantai. Namun, nihil. Tak setetspun noda darah tercetak di lantai kamarku. Aku menghela nafas pasrah dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Semburan air dingin mungkin dapat menyegarkan pikiranku.

.

Pukul setengah tujuh, tidak terlalu pagi dan tidak terlalu siang pula untuk sampai di sekolah. Aku berjalan perlahan di koridor yang menuju ke kelasku. Beberapa kali aku mengecek jam yang bertengger apik di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Suasana pagi ini terlihat begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Sekolah yang harusnya di saat-saat seperti ini ramai karena siswa-siswi yang baru saja datang, terasa sangat sepi.

Entah kenapa, aku juga berasakan aura di sekitarku hari ini terasa begitu berbeda. Semuanya terasa lebih suram. Mengerikan. Seakan-akan aura ini tidak menerimaku dan berusaha membuatku menjauh.

"Aduh,"

Tiba-tiba ku rasakan bahu sebelah kananku berat dan sakit. Seperti dicengkram. Bulu kudukku untuk kesekian kalinya menegak. Lalu ku dengar suara laki-laki yang sedang tertawa di telinga kananku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berlari menuju kelas sambil terus mengibaskan tangan kananku. Berharap itu bisa menghilangkan sesuatu –entah apapun- yang sedang mencengkram tanganku.

Setelah sampai di kelas, aku langsung menutup pintu dan menyenderkan tubuhku yang gemetar di sana. Ku dengar suara kaki mendekat. Aku langsung mendongakkan wajahku yang saat itu menunduk. "Astaga.. hah.. Kiba!"

"Naru, kamu mengagetkanku. Ada apa?" tanya Kiba cemas sambil mengampiriku.

Aku masih mencoba mengatur nafasku. "Hah... hah.. Sasuke.. mengejarku.."

Mata Kiba membesar, tanda ia terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Aku memandangnya dengan pandangan menyesal. "Maaf Kiba, tapi Sasu-"

"Cih," terdengar suara bernada rendah khas laki-laki yang indah dan mengerikan dalam waktu bersamaan. Sama seperti yang aku dengar di koridor.

Reflek, aku dan Kiba menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh kelas. Kami tidak menemukan orang lain selain kami di dalam ruangan kelas ini. Lalu bau amis tiba-tiba menyergap indera penciumanku. Kurasakan beberapa tetes cairan kental berwarna merah mengenai seragamku. Apa lagi kali ini?

Tak lama kemudian, suara laki-laki itu terdengar makin menjauh. Perlahan tapi pasti sudut bibirku terangkat. "Ia sudah pergi, Kiba! Itu suara Sasuke dan ia sudah pergi! Suaranya menjauh,"

"Tidak, Naru," Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya kuat seakan tidak peduli bahwa kepalanya bisa saja putus karena gerakkan yang terlalu berlebihan itu. "Suara-suara seperti ini, kalau terdengar sangat jelas berarti 'ia' sedang jauh dengan kita, tapi.. kalau terdengar jauh seperti ini, berarti 'ia' berada di sekitar kita.."

Aku memandang Kiba horor. "Eh, sumpah?"

Kiba tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat keluar dari sini!" aku mencengkeram tangan Kiba yang terasa dingin, lebih dingin dari tanganku. Aku menolehkan kepala ke arah Kiba karena ia tak kunjung bergerak saat ku tarik. "Apa lagi?"

Kiba terlihat sangat pucat. Pandangannya terpaku pada pintu di depanku. Dengan gerakan patah-patah aku mengikuti pandangan Kiba.

BUKK!

Dalam sekejap, Sasuke menerjangku hingga aku jatuh terduduk. Ku sempatkan melihat ke arah Kiba di belakangku. Ia juga terjatuh. Aku tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Namun, sekarang aku melihat ada dua Sasuke berwujud manusia di tempat ini! Satu Sasuke berada di atasku. Dan Sasuke lainnya ada di depan Kiba. Dan aku melihatnya membawa katana!

Sasuke yang membawa katana melempar pandangan pada Sasuke yang ada di atasku. Lalu, mereka bertatapan cukup lama. Seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Sasuke di atasku, Sasuke pembawa katana menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menyeringai ke Kiba.

Boneka Sasuke terkutuk itu memegang daguku dengan kedua jarinya dan mengarahkan wajahku berpaling dari Kiba ke arahnya, "Kau mencariku? Hm?"

Untuk sesaat aku terpana akan ketampanannya yang melebihi siapapun! Aku berani bersumpah bahwa dia adalah laki-laki tertampan yang pernah aku temui selama tujuh belas tahun aku hidup!

Kedip

Seperti tersadar, aku mengambil jarak agar tidak terlalu dekat dengannya sambil mengatur nafas. "Apa maumu... Sasuke?"

"ARGHHHH!" ku dengar suara Kiba berteriak kesakitan. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Kiba. Astaga, dapat ku lihat dengan jelas bahwa darah mengalir deras dari lehernya.

"Kibaaaaa.." aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari cengkraman Sasuke. Tapi aku gagal. Tenagaku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan tenaga makhluk di depanku.

Sasuke pembawa katana mengarahkan benda tajam di tangannya ke perut Kiba. Dengan gerakan sangat lambat ia menggoreskannya ke perut Kiba. Membuatnya lebih berteriak putus asa.

"ARGHH! HENTIKAN S-SEMUA INI BONEKA SIALAN!" Kiba berteriak di tengah kesakitannya.

Di saat seperti ini aku hanya bisa menangis. Menangis dalam diam.

Sasuke di depan Kiba makin menggores-goreskan katana di perut sahabatku. "Cih, membosankan. Hanya berteriak saja. Tak ada perlawanan."

Kiba berteriak makin kencang. Air mataku makin banyak keluar dari tempatnya. Dan tepat di depan Kiba yang sedang kesakitan, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku mulai bertanya pada diriku sendiri, sebenarnya sahabat macam apa aku ini?

Sasuke makin memperdalam dan memperbanyak luka di perut Kiba. Kiba yang tadinya bersuara sangat mengenaskan. Sudah tak terdengar lagi teriakkannya.

Aku membuka mataku yang sedari tadi tertutup. Darah Kiba ada dimana-mana! Dan Kiba pingsan.

Katana di tangan Sasuke masih menggores-gores tubuh Kiba. Aku menutup mataku lagi.

.

Zrasssh!

Perut Kiba terbuka. Menampakkan organ-organ yang ada di dalamnya. Dengan senyuman setan, Sasuke menggambil jantung Kiba dengan paksa. Ia menjilat darah yang berlumuran di jantung itu layaknya menjilat sebuah eskrim yang mulai meleleh. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sumringah saat melakukannya. Tidak ada rasa bersalah terpancar dari matanya. Apalagi rasa menyesal. Bahkan ia terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

Setelah selesai menjilati jantung korbannya. Sasuke melemparkannya begitu saja. Ia beralih ke kepala si korban. Dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kepuasan yang teramat sangat, Sasuke menggorok leher pemuda berambut coklat itu hingga putus. Lalu ia menengok ke arah Naruto dan dirinya yang berada di atas tubuh gadis manis itu. "Ini sangat menyenangkan."

.

Boneka tampan itu menyunggingkan seringaian di wajahnya yang hanya bisa membuatku menelan ludah –dan berfikir bahwa ia lebih tampan saat menyeringai-. "Mauku? Ahn?" ia memberikan jeda untuk kalimatnya. "Aku ingin memberimu pelajaran karena kau telah lancang membangunkan tidurku, _Hime_."

"Membangunkanmu?" aku mendecih. "Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan untuk membangunkan boneka kesepian sepertimu!" Aku membelalakkan mataku. Darimana ku dapatkan keberanian untuk menjawab pertanyaannya?

Mata Sasuke berkilat.

"Kau adalah seorang anak yang tidak diinginkan, Sasuke. Ayahmu sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapmu. Kau ingat? Kau tak ada apa-apanya dibanding kakakmu yang sempurna di mata orang tuamu. Kau ingin memiliki banyak teman seperti kakakmu untuk berbagi. Kau adalah makhluk yang memiliki hati yang dipenuhi kedengkian Sasuke. Kau hanya iri! Hingga kau berniat membunuh kakakmu dan ironisnya, kaulah yang terbunuh dalam permainan yang kau buat sendiri! Dan yang lebih menyedihkan, kau mati ditangan ayahmu sendiri, Sasuke!"

Boneka berambut bermata hitam itu terkekeh mengerikan mendengar perkataanku. "Aku sama sekali tidak kesepian! Lagipula, aku tidak membutuhkan manusia macam dirimu! Kau tahu?" ia mendorongku, keras sampai aku menabrak dinding di belakangku.

Aku mendengus.

Dalam sekejap mata, Sasuke sudah berdiri di depanku dengan kedua tangan pucatnya yang dingin menempel erat di leherku. Sasuke juga memaksaku untuk ikut berdiri di depannya. Ku rasakan kuku-kuku tajamnya memanjang. Aku mulai kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Sasuke menedekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Ia menjilat pipiku, "Aku tak memerlukan katana tajam untuk membunuhmu sayang, dan kau akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya mati di tangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

...

Halo haloooo, fic pertama saya ini.

Gimana? Kasih komentar yaaaa :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Boneka**

Disclaimer: Masahi Kishimoto

Genre: Horror

Warnings: Abal, Typos bertebaran, FemNaru, dan masih banyak lagi ._.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

"Hah... hah.."

Ku perhatikan ruangan tempatku berada saat ini. Bu-bukankah ini kamarku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ku remas kepalaku yang terus berdenyut. Sekali lagi aku memastikan bahwa ruangan ini adalah kamarku.

Bukankah semalam Sasuke berniat membunuhku? Aku mencubit pipiku, keras.

"Aww sakit!"

Aku tersenyum. Aku masih hidup! Aku masih hidup! Itu semua adalah mimpi! Semoga..

Perlahan aku turun dari ranjang dan sesegera mungkin mencari handphoneku. Aku ingin menghubungi Kiba. Semoga itu semua adalah mimpi! Ya itu semua adalah mimpi. Dan aku berani bertaruh bahwa Kiba belum bangun saat ini!

Ah, handphone hitam kesayanganku ada di meja rias. Ku sambar gadget itu secepat mungkin dan langsung mengetikkan nomer sahabatku yang sudah sangat ku hafal.

TUT

TUT

Dugaanku sepertinya benar. Kiba belum bangun. Ia tak juga mengangkat teleponku.

TUT

Ku alihkan padanganku menuju cermin. Mataku membulat tanpa bisa dikontrol. Ku lihat seragam sekolah yang masih menempel di badanku penuh dengan noda merah. Di wajahku juga terlihat beberapa cipratan noda merah yang ku yakini sumbernya sama dengan noda merah yang menempel di bajuku.

TUT

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata.

TU-

"Halo, Kiba? Akhirnya kau mengangkat teleponku.." kataku begitu teleponku diangkat, dengan nada sedikit lega.

Dapat ku dengar suara tangisan. "Halo, Naru.. ini Bibi, bukan Kiba."

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Seingatku, Kiba tak pernah membiarkan handphonenya ada di tangan orang lain. Meskipun itu adalah orang tuanya sendiri! Air mata yang tadi sempat menghilang, kembali berkumpul siap dilepaskan. Dan kenapa ibu Kiba menangis? Pasti ada yang tidak beres!

"Maaf Bibi, apa Kiba belum bangun? Kenapa Bibi yang mengangkat telepon Naru?"

Suara tangisan ibu Kiba terdengar lebih kencang, "Hiks.. Ki-Kiba sudah hiks.. tidak bisa bangun l-lagi Naru.. hiks.."

"A-apa Bibi?"

"Kiba hiks.. sudah tidak mungkin hiks.. bisa bangun lagi hiks.. Kiba sudah meninggal Naru.."

Ku rasakan tubuhku melemas. Lututku sudah tidak kuat menanggung berat tubuhku hingga akhirnya aku terjatuh.

Kiba meninggal! Kiba meninggal dan badanku penuh dengan darah! Jadi, kejadian semalam itu, nyata? Tapi kenapa Sasuke tidak membunuhku juga?

Dan lagi, aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

* * *

Pemakaman Kiba baru saja selesai beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat ini aku sedang berada di rumah Kiba bersama sahabat-sahabatku yang lain. Kami masih di sini untuk menghibur orang tua Kiba yang sangat terpukul oleh kepergian anaknya itu.

Di sini, di kamar Kiba, aku berusaha menenangkan pikiranku. Suasana kamar Kiba sangat kelam. Gelap. Suasana ini jadi mengingatkanku tentang suasana tadi malam. Aku yakin, kejadian malam tadi bukanlah mimpi belaka –seperti yang aku kira tadi pagi-. Baju dan badan penuh darah, lalu pada pagi harinya Kiba ditemukan meninggal. Ini semua pasti ulah Sasuke! Ya Sasuke! Siapa lagi yang harus disalahkan selain manusia itu?! Ah, tunggu ia bukan manusia! Sasuke itu boneka! Boneka yang telah menghabisi nyawa sahabatku di depan mataku sendiri!

Ku alihkan pandanganku pada handphone berwarna hitam digenggamanku. Setelah mendapat kabar bahwa Kiba meninggal tadi pagi, aku belum sempat mengecek handphone ini.

Saat melihat fitur pesan. Aku tak bisa menahan keterkejutanku! Sejak kemarin pagi, ternyata Kiba sudah mengingatkanku agar tidak terus-menerus mencari informasi tentang Sasuke. Ia juga menyuruhku untuk berhati-hati saat berangkat sekolah karena feelingnya mengatakan akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi jika. Kiba sudah berulang kali mengingatkanku! Astaga! Saat ini aku sama sekali tidak bisa menahan air mata yang mulai membanjiri pipiku.

Ku rasakan sebuah tangan hangat berada di bahuku. Dengan segera aku menghapus air mata di pipiku dan mendongak. Ku lihat Sai tersenyum dan mendudukkan diri di sebelahku. Ia menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih tersisa di wajahku. Lalu, Sai meraih sebuah bingkai foto dari meja di samping tempat tidur Kiba.

"Kau ingat ini?" katanya sambil menyodorkan bingkai foto yang baru saja di ambilnya.

Aku mengambilnya dari tangan Sai. Mengamatinya sesaat. Aku ingat dengan foto ini. Ini adalah foto kami saat berlibur di Bali, Indonesia. Saat aku, Kiba, Sai dan Shikamaru menyatakan diri sebagai sahabat yang akan selalu melindungi dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain. "Aku tidak pernah melupakan saat itu, Sai.."

"Dan apa kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Kiba, hm?" kali ini Shikamaru menimpali. Sambil masuk ke dalam kamar Kiba dan mendudukan dirinya di sampingku.

Aku hanya menunduk, terdiam. Aku benar-benar ingat apa yang diucapkannya saat itu. Tapi, aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengatakannya.

Sai melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku. "Kita tidak boleh sedih saat dia sudah tidak ada. Kau ingat kan, Naru?"

Air mata yang tadinya sudah mengering kembali menuruni lekukan pipiku dengan pasti. Kali ini aku tidak menangis sendirian. Malam ini untuk pertama kalinya setelah kami menjadi remaja, kami menangis bersama. Saling berbagi apa yang dirasakan. Saling menutupi hati yang kosong atas perginya Kiba. Saling menata perasaan dan mulai membiasakan diri dengan absennya raga Kiba di sekitar kami.

Aku melepaskan pelukkan dua sahabatku ini. Lalu aku sedikit menunjukkan senyuman di bibirku, "Bodoh! Kalian cengeng! Kiba akan sedih melihat kalian seperti ini!"

Dua pemuda berambut hitam di depanku hanya tertawa kecil sambil menghapus air mata mereka.

"Cih! Kau juga cengeng Naru! Merepotkan!"

Dan dengan itu, kami tertawa bersama. Untuk pertama kalinya pula, setelah kepergian Kiba.

* * *

"Sasuke, sudahi semua ini!"

"Cih, apa pedulimu?"

Dalam ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi temaram lilin, terjadi adu pandangan antara Sasuke dan orang itu. Sasuke melayangkan pandangan paling membunuh yang ia miliki dengan sepenuh hati. Namun, lama-kelamaan, pandangan membunuh sang lawan berbah menjadi pandangan yang sarat akan penyesalan dan kasih sayang di saat bersamaan.

"Aku peduli padamu Sasuke! Aku tak mau mengulangi cerita lama. Asal kau tahu saja, kau akan berakhir setelah ini! Dan aku tak mau hal itu terjadi!" ujar suara itu dengan nada yang lebih halus dari pada sebelumnya.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau telah membunuh ratusan manusia yang tak tahu apa-apa Sasuke! Lebih dari ini kau akan musnah."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! KAU TAHU?! AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PEDULI DAN TIDAK MAU PEDULI!" teriak Sasuke dalam ruangan gelap itu hingga bergema.

Orang itu menghela nafas pasrah. Ia tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghentikan perbuatan Sasuke. Ia maju beberapa langkah. Setelah berjarak sekitar tiga langkah, ia berlutut, "Kumohon hentikan semuanya Sasuke! Kumohon!"

"Kau melakukan semua ini agar aku berhenti? Kau bodoh Itachi," Sasuke menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. Ia mengingat-ingat apa saja yang telah dilakukan oleh kakanya itu. Tentu saja ia sangat senang! Bagaimana perasaanmu jika seorang yang selalu diagung-agungkan selama kau hidup, tiba-tiba berlutut di depanmu dan memintamu untuk berhenti melakukan kebiasaan yang telah kau lakukan selama ratusan tahun? Ini sangat menarik! Tak pernah sekalipun Itachi berlutut di depan Fugaku –sang ayah- untuk meminta sesuatu. Tapi kali ini? Ah, sungguh tontonan sangat menarik!

"Sasuke, berhentilah! Dengarkan aku kali ini! Jiwamu terperangkap dalam jasad porselenmu itu adalah harapan ayah agar kau tetap benar-benar ada di sisinya! Tapi kau malah menyalahgunakan kekuatan yang kau miliki! Ingat Sasuke, ada suatu hal yang dinamakan karma!" Itachi memandang wajah adiknya dari tempat ia berlutut.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ini akan jadi semakin menarik dari apa yang bisa ia bayangkan!

"Karma, ahn? Akan kutunjukkan bahwa karma tak pernah ada... Itachi," Dengan angkuh Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan sosok Itachi yang masih berlutut. Di langkah ke tiga, Sasuke berhenti tanpa mau repot-repot membalikkan tubuh -untuk melirik sedikit ke arah kakanya yang mematung dengan posisi masih seperti tadi-, "Atau setidaknya, akan ku tunjukkan bahwa karma tak pernah ada dalam kamus hidupku."

Dengan itu, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Itachi yang termenung di tengah ruangan. Tanpa berhenti dan mengatakan sepatah kata lagi padanya.

Itachi menggeram. Ia berdiri lalu menendang meja kecil tempat lilin penerangan rungan berada hingga menyebabkan meja itu terlempar mengenai dinding. Membuat satu-satunya penerangan di sana mati.

* * *

'I love you,

You love me

We are happy family,'

Ketiga remaja yang baru saja tertawa, tiba-tiba diam mendengar lagu Barney mengalun pelan. Mereka saling pandang. Lalu tiba-tiba, Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya. Dengan segera, ia mengambil handphonenya yang menyala dan terus melantunkan lagu –tanda telepon masuk- bernada lucu itu, dan ia langsung menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo," kata Shikamaru, cool.

Sai dan Naruto yang melihatnya saling berpandangan. Lalu mereka terbahak bersama.

"Kalian berisik dan merepotkan!" Shikamaru menatap dua orang lainnya dalam ruangan itu dengan pandangan terganggu. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Kiba.

Sai dan Naruto yang melihat Shikamaru keluar dari kamar Kiba, makin keras tertawa.

"Haha... aku tidak menyangka.. haha.. manusia seperti Shikamaru menyukai lagu lucu macam itu! Hahaha," kata Naruto sambil terus memegangi perutnya dan masih tertawa.

Sai juga melakukan hal yang sama –memegangi perut-, "Orang yang selalu menganggap semuanya merepotkan.. haha.. menyukai lagu seperti itu! Haha!" Sai masih saja terus tertawa. "Unpredictable, eh? Haha."

Mereka masih terus saja tertawa. Sampai Shikamaru kembali. "Cih, merepotkan! Ayo kita pulang! Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam."

"Eh, sudah jam sepuluh? Ah, baiklah Tuan Cute! Haha," Naruto masih saja tertawa bersama Sai sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

Sai masih tertawa geli mendengar panggilan baru Naruto untuk Shikamaru. "'Tuan Cute' terdengar sangat aneh untuk orang sepertimu, Shika!"

Shika memutar matanya bosan. "Oh teman-teman, aku mendengarnya,"

Naruto yang sudah selesai memberesi barang-barangnya dan telah selesai dengan tertawanya, menghentikan adu mulut kedua sahabatnya. Ia menggandeng tangan kedua pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya dan menyeret mereka keluar dari kamar Kiba, "Stop it, guys! Kita pulang!"

* * *

"Aku masih tidak menyangka, sahabat kita pergi secepat ini.."

Naruto memandang sahabatnya, "Apalagi aku, Sai."

"..."

"Coba aku bisa menolongnya saat itu.."

"Menolongnya?"

Naruto hanya bisa membelalakan matanya. Terdiam.

Sai tidak boleh tahu, pikirnya. Ia telah kehilangan Kiba! Dan itu membuatnya sangat sedih. Ia tak mau kehilangan sahabat yang lainnya.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Naru," Sai menyalakan mobilnya.

Gadis berambut pirang di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk, "Sai, aku akan sangat merindukan Kiba setelah ini."

"Aku juga!" Sai tetap fokus pada jalan di depannya, "Eh, Naru, lewat sini saja ya? Lebih cepat."

"Sai!" Naruto membelalakan matanya, "Kenapa lewat sini?! Jalan ini seram tahu!"

"Yang penting aku mengantarmu utuh sampai rumah.."

"Ck, aku tidak yakin kita akan pulang utuh setelah lewat sini, Sai! Putar balik sekarang!"

Pemuda berkulit pucat yang sedang memegang kemudi hanya bisa tertawa, "Kau berlebihan."

Sai terus fokus pada jalanan. Sedikit melirik ke kursi di sebelahnya, ia dapat melihat wajah sahabatnya yang ketakutan. Jalanan yang ia lewati memanglah gelap. Dan ia juga tahu kalau sahabatnya satu ini sangat takut pada kegelapan. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini adalah jalan tercepat menuju rumah Naruto. Ia sangat malas untuk melewati jalanan yang ramai dan membuatnya memutar sangat jauh.

Jalanan ini adalah jalan tikus yang panjang dan gelap. Lampu-lampu jalanan bersinar temaram karena telah dimakan usia. Bahkan beberapa lampu telah mati. Di jalan ini pula, terdapat sebuah hutan pinus yang sangat menyeramkan –bagi Naruto- dan terdapat pula sebuah danau yang sama menyeramkannya dengan hutan pinus gelap itu.

Aku sangat benci jalan ini! Sialan kau Sai, akan ku bunuh kau setelah ini!

Ku rasakan badanku mendingin. Mungkin wajahku terlihat pucat sekarang. Aku menutup mata. Tak berani melihat keluar. Aku menggamit tangan Sai, kuat.

"Naru, aku tak bisa menyetir!" Sai berusaha mengerem mobilnya mendadak. Lalu mencoba melepaskan peganganku dari tangannya.

Tapi aku makin mengeratkan peganganku di tangan Sai, "Salah sendiri mengajakku lewat sini!"

"Hey, it's okay! Tidak akan ada apa-apa! Hanya gelap, Naru-chan!" nada bicara Sai mulai terdengar gemas. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Aku tetap menggamit tangannya.

Aku terus menutup mata. Namun, tak kurasakan mobil yang sedang aku tuumpangi berjalan. "Sai, apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat jalan!"

Ku buka mataku. Sai memutar bola matanya dengan kesal.

"Kalau kau tetap seperti ini, kita akan terus di sini. Aku tidak bisa menjalankan mobil kalau kau seperti itu, Naru."

"Tapi..."

Sai memandangku dengan muka garang. Sama seperti saat video-video aneh miliknya tak sengaja dibuang oleh Shikamaru, dulu. Aku merinding dan langsung duduk tegak di kursiku. Ku dengar ia menghela nafas lega dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya kembali. Saat ini, aku yang bernafas lega.

Selama perjalanan, aku tak berani memperhatikan jalan. Karena di luar sangat gelap dan parahnya, tidak ada kendaraan lain yang melintasi jalan ini. Perasaanku tidak enak. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Sai yang sedang menyetir.

"Sai..."

"Hmm."

BRUZZZHHHH

"Yah, kan! Hujan!" teriakku. Ku rasakan keringat dingin mulai bermunculan karena hujan yang tidak biasa ini.

Sai yang mungkin menyadari kegelisahanku akhirnya menoleh. "Naru, ada apa denganmu?"

"Entahlah, perasaanku mengatakan ada yang tidak beres, Sai," aku memandangnya dengan tatapan cepat-antarkan-aku-pulang.

Pemuda di sampingku membuang nafas, gemas. "Mungkin perasaanmu saja! Ini hanya hujan biasa."

"Ya, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, Sai." Aku menunduk sambil menenangkan diriku sendiri. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena terus mengganggu Sai saat menyetir karena sifat paranoid-ku ini. Aku melirik ke depan. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di depan sana. Mataku melebar. "SAIII, AWAS!"

PRAKK

CKITTT

Sai menghentikan mobil kesayangannya. Kami saling berpandangan. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku dan Sai membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Tanpa peduli bahwa hujan lebat ini akan membasahi baju kami.

Di tengah hujan dan kegelapan seperti ini, aku dan Sai menyipitkan mata untuk mencari sesuatu yang tidak sengaja tertabrak mobil Sai, tadi. Setelah beberapa kali mengamati, kami tidak menemukan apapun di bagian depan mobil.

"Sai, coba lihat di bawah mobil. Mungkin ada di bawah sana," Sai dengan cepat menurunkan badannya untuk melihat keadaan di bawah mobil.

Ia berdiri, "Tidak ada apapun," Lalu Sai melihat keadaan sekitar. "Ah, sial! Ayo cepat masuk Naru, sebelum kita kedinginan."

Tanpa menjawab, aku segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Disusul oleh Sai. Setelah menutup pintu, suasana terasa begitu mengganjal. Sialan! Aku seperti pernah merasakan yang seperti ini.

"Damn! Sebenarnya apa yang kita tabrak tadi?" raung Sai sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di kemudi.

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Dan sekali lagi, perasaan aneh ini datang menamparku. Ku rasakan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di sela-sela air hujan yang mulai mengering.

"Sai, ayo cepat pulang. Perasaanku mengatakan akan ada susuatu yang terjadi jika kita tetap di sini!"

Dengan kalimatku barusan, Sai segera menyalakan mobilnya dan berjalan kembali.

Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang kami hanya berputar-putar saja di sini. Sai terlihat gelisah sambil terus menggerutu dan mencengkeram kemudi dengan kuat. Dan kali ini, aku merasa sedang diawasi. Aku mencoba melawan ketakutanku untuk melihat keluar. Aku melihat sepasang mata berwarna merah sedang memandang ke arah mobil kami!

"SAAAAI!" teriakku.

Sai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku, "Apa, Naru?"

Kemudian, mobil mulai berjalan pelan.. pelan.. dan berhenti. Tiba-tiba, mesin mobil yang sedang kami tumpangi mati. Aku dan Sai kompak langsung bertukar pandang dengan ekspresi horor. Tepat dengan jalan masuk menuju danau yang ada di pinggir jalan ini mobil kami berhenti.

Well, saat ini sedang hujan lebat disertai angin. Dan mobil kami, macet.

Kami menunggu bebrapa lama sampai hujan berhenti.

"Naru, tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku akan mengecek mesin," Wajah Sai terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu dan keluar mengecek mesin mobil. Ia membuka kap, dan aku tidak bisa melihat apapun di depanku. Untung saja, mobil ini berhenti tepat di depan lampu yang masih menyala dengan terang.

Angin berhembus. Cukup untuk membuat daun-daun berguguran. Namun, makin lama angin yang berhembus makin kencang dan makin membuat perasaanku tidak enak. Sialnya lagi, Sai belum selesai dengan pekerjaannya di depan sana. Sampai satu-satunya lampu yang menerangi kami, mati.

"KYAAAAA!" aku langsung berteriak dan secepat kilat membuka pintu mobil lalu mencari Sai di depan. Setelah menemukannya aku memeluk lengannya erat.

"Sssh tenang Naru, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa!" sahabatku ini mencoba menenangkanku. "Tolong carikan aku penerangan. Agar kita bisa cepat pulang."

Aku menangguk. Masih sulit untuk berbicara. Aku kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan mencari senter yang selalu dibawa Sai di dalam mobilnya. Segera, aku kembali ke depan, dan...

Senter yang menyala digenggamanku terjatuh. Saat aku melihat sahabatku berada di tangan Sasuke –lagi-. Aku hanya bisa mematung melihat pemandangan itu. Sama sekali tidak berniat lari meninggalkan Sai untuk mencari bantuan. Dan akupun tak berani maju untuk menolong Sai.

Di sana, Sai berbaring di aspal dengan Sasuke –yang berwujud manusia- berada di atasnya sambil mencengkram leher sahabatku. Sai, terlihat bersusah payah mengambil nafas. Dan kenyataan membuatku tersadar! Aku baru saja kehilangan Kiba! Sekarang, Sai sedang berada dalam keadaan yang sama dengan Kiba kemarin malam. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia, kali ini ia tidak akan membiarkan hal yang sama terjadi pada Sai! Membayangkan saja ia tidak akan pernah sanggup! Cukup satu sahabatnya yang menjadi korban!

Dengan langkah perlahan aku berjalan menuju Sasuke dan Sai. Sahabatku itu sudah menggelengkan kepalanya. Menyuruhku untuk menjauh. Tapi aku menghirukannya. "Cukup Sasuke! Urusanmu denganku. Bukan dengannya!"

Sasuke mengangkat wajah aristokratnya, "Cih, sudah berani melawan rupanya."

"Lepaskan sahabatku!" aku maju lagi selangkah, "Atau aku akan.."

Setelah memastikan Sai tak berdaya, Sasuke melepaskannya lalu berdiri. "Atau apa? Hmmm?" Sasuke melangkah ke arahku. Tak perlu otak yang ber-IQ tinggi bagiku untuk mundur dengan teratur.

"Atau apa, sayang?" Sasuke semakin mendekat. Dan aku semakin panik.

Atau apa? Aku tidak tahu haru mengatakan apa lagi? Atau apa? Keringat dingin kembali membasahi wajahku. "Atau aku akan... aku akan.."

"Cih."

Sasuke semakin mendekat. Ia berhasil mencengkeram dan memelintir tangan kiriku, hingga sekarang aku berdiri membelakanginya. Ku rasakan hembusan nafasnya mengenai telingaku hingga membuatku merinding; semakin berusaha melepaskan diri darinya.

"Kau tahu," katanya tepat di telingaku sambil meniupnya seduktif. Entah apa motivasi Sasuke melakukannya. "Sedikit – banyak, kau mirip dengan seseorang yang aku kenal di zamanku.." lagi-lagi makhluk di belakangku ini menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Tapi, kita selesaikan dulu masalah kit-"

BUKK

"Argh, sialan!"

Saat ku rasakan pegangan Sasuke merenggang, aku langsung melepaskan diri dan berlari ke arah Sai yang sedang membawa sebalok kayu.

"Ayo Sai! Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini! Sebelum.." aku menarik tangan Sai agar segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kurang ajaaar!"

Suara Sasuke menyadarkan kami. Dengan sigap, Sai berdiri di depanku. Menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai benteng. "Naru, cepat kau lari!"

"Tidak akan! Kecuali kita lari bersama, Sai! Aku tidak mau lari sendirian!" aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau harus lari Naru! Aku akan menyusulmu nanti!"

Aku tetap menggelengkan kepalaku, kuat. "Tidak akan! Kita akan menghadapinya bersama, Sai!"

"Hn. Drama kuno. Membosankan."

Lagi-lagi suara Sasuke membuat pandangan kami terpaku padanya.

"Naru, cepat lari!" bisik Sai.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak akan!"

Ku lihat Sasuke sudah bersiap dengan katana tajamnya. Katana yang membawa Kiba pada sesuatu yang disebut kematian. Sekali lagi, ku teguhkan diriku dan menatap makhluk pucat yang berada di depan sana.

Dalam sepersekian detik, Sasuke sudah berada di depan Sai. Detik berikutnya yang dapat aku dengar adalah suara Sai yang kesakitan, setelah aku merasa Sai mendorong badanku ke belakang. Dari balik punggung sahabatku ini dapat ku lihat sebuah benda tajam yang menembus punggung Sai. Darah terciprat. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, darah sahabatku sendiri terciprat di wajahku. Seketika aku ingin menangis, tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menangis dan membiarkan Sai kehabisan darah.

Sasuke mengambil kembali katana yang menancap di badan Sai. Ia mengambilnya dengan paksa dan membuat Sai hampir terjatuh kalau saja aku tidak menahannya. Dengan perlahan kududukan Sai. Lalu, pandanganku dengan cepat berpindah ke Sasuke. Cepat pula aku berdiri dan mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Namun, sayang makhluk ini berhasil menarik tanganku saat ia terjatuh dan menyebabkanku ikut terjatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Hell!" aku berteriak di depan wajahnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku, hah? Kenapa kau membunuh dan melukai sahabatku, sialan?"

Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba ia menghentakkan badanku. Dan dalam sekejap, Sasuke sudah berada di atasku.

"Apa yang aku inginkan? Apa kau tidak bosan menanyakan hal itu kepadaku, Na-ru-to?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau.. boneka yang.." entah kenapa bibirku kelu. Tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataanku sendiri.

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Apa? Hm?" ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leherku lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya, "Aroma tubuhmu sangat enak sayang, aku ingin mencobanya terlebih dulu sebelum membunuhmu."

Wujud manusia dari boneka Sasuke itu kali ini benar-benar menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku sambil sesekali memberikan kecupan ringan di sana. Rasanya aneh, geli dan.. apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?!

"Hentikan Sasuke! Hentikan semua in –ah! Cukup! Hentikaaan!" teriakku putus asa. Yakin tidak akan ada orang yang mendengar suaraku tadi.

Ku rasakan Sasuke makin bertindak semena-mena. Tak hanya mengecup leherku! Ia juga menggigit semua yang ada di sana. Ia menahan tanganku dengan tangan kanannya. Tangannya yang lain mulai meraba-raba tubuhku dan membuatku makin gemetar di bawahnya. Air mataku sudah siap untuk diluncurkan.

Bibir pucatnya kini berpindah ke wajahku. Ia terus mencium dan mengecup sampai ia tiba di bibir. Dengan ganas ia melumat bibirku. Aku sudah tidak bisa melawan ataupun apa. Hal yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah menangis sambil sesekali mengerang karena makhluk di atasku ini.

Oh, Kami! Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Haruskah takdirku seperti ini? Diperkosa sebelum aku mati?

Tiba-tiba, di sela-sela air mata yang memenuhi indera pengelihatanku, dapat ku lihat sosok Sasuke yang lainnya sedang berdiri memandangi kami. Ia lalu mengambil katana yang terselip di pinggang Sasuke yang masih berada di atasku dan membawanya ke arah Sai.

Sasuke pembawa katana berhenti dan berbalik, "Akan ku selesaikan dia untukmu. Sepertinya kau sedang sangat menikmati makan malammu," lalu ia berjalan kembali ke arah sahabatku.

Mataku melebar. Sepenuh tenaga aku mencoba membebaskan diri dari Sasuke brengsek ini. Namun, apa daya? Aku tidak berhasil menghambatnya sedikitpun. Ia tetap melakukan kegiatannya. Sekarang, ia sedang berusaha meninggalkan kissmark di bagian leherku yang lain. Dan saat ini, terlihat jelas di mataku, bahwa Sasuke pembawa katana sedang berada di samping tubuh Sai yang sudah bermandikan darah. Ia sudah siap menghunuskan benda yang sangat tajam itu ke dada Sai.

Yang bisa kulakukan saat itu hanyalah menutup mata dan berdoa. Ya, berdoa. Bukankan Tuhan akan selalu mendengarkan doa makhluknya yang sedang membutuhkan kan? Jadi, apa salahnya berdoa?

Berdoa agar aku dan Sai dapat selamat melewati malam penuh darah ini. Agar kami bisa bertahan hidup. Aku berdoa agar boneka Sasuke ini hancur..

"ARRRGGGHHHH..."

KRAAKKK

Suara teriakan dan suara tulang yang patah adalah hal terakhir yang bisa aku dengar, sebelum kegelapan menyambutku dalam momen bersimbah darah malam itu.

**TBC**

* * *

Yeah, akhirnya bisa update. Ada yang rindu sama fic ini? Mumumumu :3

Oh iya, kemarin sebenernya fic ini udah jadi. Tapi terus hilang gara-gara kena virus. Tapi, yang penting bisa selesai lah. Chap ini terinspirasi sama MV-nya Maroon 5 – Misery yang gak sengaja aku lihat sebelum aku selesein bagian terakhir fic ini.

Buat yang minta adegan berdarahnya ditambahin, hmm gimana ya? Aku sebenarnya gak kuat bayangin something yang berdarah-darah gitu ._. Terus, yang minta lime or something like that, huuff ini baru pertama kali bikin fic dan bikin yang seperti itu. Jadi, kalau mungkin agak aneh tolong maklumi ya? Biarkanlah saya belajar perlahan-lahan dalam menulisnya (?) Ehehehe

Haaah, setelah sekian lama, kepentok sama tugas sekolah, lomba, file hilang dan lain-lain. Maaf ya, lamaaaa banget ehehe:D

Dan chapter ini, bisa dibilang semacem syukuran juga sih (?) karena akhir Oktober kemarin aku ulang tahun. Hehehe. Sekali lagi maaf ya, terlalu lama updatenya ._. mungkin chap 3 bakalan aku update pas liburan sekolah. Tapi kalau bisa lebih cepat, secepatnya pasti akan aku update.

**BIG THANKS TO:**

princess tarry hatakhe, dwidobechan, Berlian Cahyadi, Schein Mond, Kisaragi D. Ryuu Lawliet, Ciel-Kky30, lindasisilia, mEi, kuas tak bert, AntChaerin, jung hana cassi, Guest, MoodMaker, , Lushie chan, Me, hp Nokia, Princess Li-chan, Farenheit July, Pink Purple Fuchsia


	3. Chapter 3

Gelap. Semuanya gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, namun aku sangat kenal dengan tempat ini. Ku pejamkan mataku dan mulai berjalan. Seperti biasa, ku biarkan kaki ini membawaku untuk melihat apa yang memang harus aku lihat.

"Pasti ada korban lagi kali ini.."

Setelah sampai di tempat itu, aku langsung membuka mata dan menggigit ibu jariku sampai berdarah lalu meneteskannya di segel yang telah tersedia.

Segel rumit itu lalu bercahaya. Tapi, tidak seperti biasanya. Segel itu memancarkan warna biru muda yang begitu indah namun sangat kuat hingga aku harus menutup mataku. Dan saat segel itu sudah agak redup, aku mendapatkan beberapa warna dalam pengelihatanku. Biru lagit, kuning, hitam dan putih. Dan satu lagi, aku mendapatkan bunga matahari.

Aku berjalan untuk mencari cahaya yang akan membawaku kembali ke duniaku.

Tiba-tiba gambaran masa lalu kembali terlintas.

Ini adalah hal yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Aku ingin berbalik, namun aku tidak bisa! Tidak mungkin aku kembali ke kegelapan di sana dan membiarkan orang-orang itu mati dengan sia-sia. Aku harus melawan semua ini.

Perasaan berkecamuk dalam diriku. Sedih, takut, menyesal dan benci. Ini bukan aku!

Aku benci dengan hidupku. Sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, tidak punya teman dan yang paling aku benci dari semua ini adalah diriku sendiri. Terdengar aneh memang. Tapi aku sangat amat membenci diriku sendiri. Aku benci diriku yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa padahal saat itu aku bisa merasakan kehadiran makhluk sialan itu. Aku benci diriku yang tidak mengingatkan orang tuaku akan datangnya makhluk itu. Aku benci diriku sendiri yang hanya bisa melihat makhluk biadap itu membunuh kedua orang tuaku dengan membabi buta. Aku benci!

"Gaara, ingatkah kau?" sebuah suara menggema dalam lorong.

Kubayangkan saat itu, saat aku masih bisa merasakan gendongan ayah. Aku juga masih bisa merasakan ciuman sayang dari ibu. Dan beberapa saat setelahnya.. kehangatan yang ku dapatkan dari orang tuaku, tiba-tiba saja lenyap. Bayangan orang tuaku tergantikan dengan sosok hitam yang sangat menakutkan. Ia lebih hitam dari apapun. Lebih mengerikan dari apa yang bisa kau bayangkan. Dia adalah hal terburuk yang ada dalam mimpi. Dia adalah...

"Gaara," panggil seseorang di sampingku.

Ku buka mataku. Terang.

"Mimpi."

"Mimpi itu lagi?"

Aku mengangguk.

Ya, mimpi. Mimpi yang sudah kelewat sering ku dapatkan. Semenjak kejadian itu...

"Tapi Kak, dia datang lagi. Aku mendengar suaranya," kataku sambil menatap kakak perempuanku.

Temari hanya membelalakan matanya.

"Bukankah kau sudah membunuhnya, Gaara?" Kankuro yang berada di sebelah Temari menyahut.

"Ya. Aku telah membunuhnya," aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

Aku segera berdiri dari sofa dan merenggangkan tubuh. "Ayo bersiap! Kita harus segera mendapatkan seorang gadis bunga matahari dan temannya. Sebelum terlambat, lagi."

"Kankuro! Kumpulkan orang terbaik kita dan segera berangkat! Aku dan Gaara akan berangkat duluan," perintah wanita tangguh berambut pirang itu.

.

.

.

**Boneka**

Disclaimer: Masahi Kishimoto

Genre: Horror dan sedikit... Romance?

Warnings: Abal, Typos bertebaran, FemNaru, PoV berubah-ubah, dan masih banyak lagi ._.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Porsche merah mengkilap melaju membelah kesunyian sebuah jalanan gelap. Terlihat seorang pria berambut merah dan wanita berambut pirang di dalamnya. Semakin lama, si lelaki makin memacu tunggangannya untuk segera sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Apakah sudah dekat?"

"Ya. Mereka di depan sana. Aku dapat merasakannya."

"Aku juga bisa merasakannya, sangat kuat. Aku akan segera mengirimkan posisi kita pada Kankuro. Agar mereka bisa segera menyusul."

"Hn."

CKIIT

Dengan suara halus itu, mobil pun berhenti. Keluarlah Gaara dan Temari yang segera bergegas untuk menghampiri beberapa sosok yang terlihat.. aneh.

Ada dua sosok sama, yang mereka kenali sebagai Sasuke. Lalu, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam bersimbah darah tampak terkapar di aspal sambil memejamkan mata. Dan dalam pengelihatan kakak beradik itu, orang-orang dihadapan mereka seperti sedang dalam keadaan freeze. Dan gadis berambut pirang itu...

Langkah kakak beradik itu terhenti.

"Gaara, lihat! Aku tak percaya ini!"

"Ya, gadis itu memang berbeda, Kak," sahut Gaara yang segera memejamkan matanya, membentuk beberapa segel dengan tangannya dan mengucapkan mantra.

Sedangkan Temari hanya bisa menatap tak percaya melihat korban Sasuke kali ini. Gadis berambut pirang yang sedang ditindih oleh makhluk itu bisa bertahan sedemikian rupa. Ini adalah hal yang hampir tak pernah terjadi selama 15 tahun ia mengejar Sasuke. Semua korban makhluk bernama Sasuke itu pasti sudah tewas jika ia sampai di tempat pembantaian. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Waktu seakan-akan dibekukan. Ini... aneh. Dan ia.. gadis itu menguarkan cahaya berwarna putih dari dalam dirinya.

CKIIIITT

TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP.

Temari segera menengok ke balik punggungnya setelah mendengar suara langkah di belakangnya.

"Kakak!"

"Kankuro!" gadis itu memegang jaket coklat yang dikenakan adiknya itu. "Kali ini berbeda. Bantu Gaara, hancurkan makhluk itu. Setelah kalian menghancurkannya, aku akan menyelamatkan gadis itu dan temannya! Dan kalian, siapkan senjata."

"Baik!"

Kankuro melakukan hal yang sama dengan Gaara. Lalu, ia membuka matanya. Dengan liar matanya melihat ke segala penjuru. Ia segera mendekati Gaara.

"Gadis itu membentuk sebuah ilusi yang seakan-akan menghentikan waktu. Dan apa yang telah dilakukan gadis itu menyebabkan boneka porselen Sasuke retak," bisik Kankuro.

Gaara menghadapkan wajahnya ke Kankuro dengan mata yang masih terpejam, seringai tersungging di bibirnya, "Benarkah? Itu bagus! Kita hancurkan dua Sasuke ini dan bonekanya akan pecah."

Dua lelaki tampan itu segera berjalan menuju ke arah dua Sasuke diikuti anggota pemburu hantu lainnya yang telah bersiap dengan segala perlengkapan mereka.

Kankuro memilih Sasuke yang sedang memegang katana. Dengan segera ia membacakan mantera pada samurai yang sedang ia bawa. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menebas leher makhluk berparas tampan itu. Darah berwarna putih –darah makhluk bukan manusia- terciprat kemana-mana. Sigap, anggota pemburu hantu lainnya membakar tubuh Sasuke dengan api suci.

'KRAAK'

Gaara, dengan mata tertutupnya berjalan pelan. Seringai masih terpajang manis di bibirnya dan pasir-pasir mulai berterbangan di sekitarnya. Ia menggumamkan satu kata, namun tak jelas. Yang terjadi berikutnya, pasir-pasir yang mengelilinginya tadi perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah pedang.

"Lepaskan semuanya, matahari.. biar kami yang urus sisanya," bisik Gaara di udara dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Waktu yang tadi seakan-akan membeku, kembali berjalan.

Dengan kekuatannya, ia menghunuskan pedang itu ke punggung Sasuke sampai mengenai jantungnya.

"ARRRGGGHHHH..." Sasuke berteriak sambil mencengkeram pergelangan tangan gadis di bawahnya.

KRAAKKK

Suara tulang patah. Bisa dipastikan itu adalah tulang Naruto yang dicengkram terlalu kuat oleh Sasuke.

Gaara membuka matanya. Kilatan matanya terlihat berbeda. Dengan wajah yang puas, ia menjilat bibirnya yang terkena percikan darah berwarna putih milik Sasuke. Ia mengedipkan matanya. Sadar Sasuke belum lenyap sepenuhnya jika belum dibakar, Gaara segera mencabut pedangnya dan menendang tubuh Sasuke agar tidak jatuh di tubuh gadis berambut emas di bawahnya.

"Cepat bakar makhluk itu!" perintah Temari yang langsung menyusul Gaara.

Segera, Gaara menggendong tubuh gadis itu dan berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan api menyala menjadi backgroundnya.

Api suci mengerubungi tubuh Sasuke. Namun detik berikutnya, tubuh Sasuke yang terbakar berubah menjadi puluhan ular hitam. Dan tentunya hal ini membuat para pemburu hantu itu kaget.

"Apa ini, Kankuro-san? Kenapa.. kenapa?"

'KRAAK KRAK'

"Bakar semua ular itu! Jangan ada yang lepas!" ujar Kankuro sembari menajamkan indera pendengarannya.

"BAIK!"

Semua ular hitam jelmaan Sasuke mulai terbakar. Kankuro terus saja menyeringai. Ia berhasil membalaskan dendamnya pada makhluk yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

'PRAANGGG'

Seringai Kankuro makin melebar. Ia tahu semua ini akan terjadi. Namun, ia tidak menyangka kalau akan secepat ini. Ya, ia mendengar suara boneka Sasuke yang pecah!

"Aku mendengarnya! Boneka Sasuke sudah pecah! Kalian, bereskan semua ini. Aku akan menyusul saudaraku ke rumah sakit," ujar Kankuro dengan seringai lebar. Ia segera berjalan ke arah mobilnya dan segera melajukannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seekor ular yang lolos dari bakaran api suci sedang melata ke dalam hutan dengan tubuh penuh luka.

* * *

"Gaara, sampai kapan kau akan menunggui gadis ini? Ia tidak juga sadar sejak kemarin," gerutu Temari sambil berjalan bolak-balik di samping sofa ruang rawat Naruto.

"Kau sudah menghubungi orang tuanya, Kak?" Gaara mengabaikan perkataan kakaknya barusan. Ia tetap duduk tenang sambil memandangi gadis berambut emas yang baru diketahuinya bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Temari memutar bola matanya, "Sudah. Keluarga Namikaze akan tiba di Jepang satu jam lagi. Gaara! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Perempuan berkuncir empat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas mendapati sifat adiknya. Ia akhirnya duduk di sofa dan mengamati keadaan. Ruangan putih, seprai dan gorden hijau muda, bau obat. Ruangan ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk. Cukup luas dengan sebuah tempat tidur pasien, sofa, kamar mandi, dan juga fasilitas yang diberikan untuk ruang VIP pastinya tak akan membuat ruangan ini menjadi buruk. Tapi, tetap saja ini rumah sakit. Sebenarnya ia enggan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Tapi, karena adiknya yang bersikeras menunggui gadis mataharinya itu, ia memutuskan untuk ikut masuk dan menunggui.

"Mhngg.."

Mendengarnya, Gaara langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu, "Namikaze-san?"

Temari yang baru saja dudukpun ikut berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Namikaze muda itu.

Sang gadis membuka matanya. Menampakkan iris biru indahnya yang berkilau terkena pantulan cahaya matahari. Mata cantik itu mengerjap perlahan. Menyesuaikan diri dengan pencahayaan yang ada. Lalu detik berikutnya, yang tergambar pada wajah cantik itu hanyalah ketakutan. Ketakutan yang tiada terkira. Dengan cepat, gadis berambut pirang itu mencoba mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, namun hal itu malah membuat tubuhnya oleng.

Gaara yang berada di sebelah Naruto, dengan sigap menangkap tubuh oleng gadis itu.

"Hei.. kami bukan orang jahat," kata Gaara sambil membenarkan posisi tubuh Naruto.

Temari mengambil sebuah gelas berisi air putih dan memberikannya kepada si rambut pirang lainnya.

Naruto hanya menatap wanita berkuncir empat itu dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Minumlah, itu akan membuatmu lebih tenang," ujar wanita itu sambil menyerahkan gelas pada Naruto. "Please, itu tidak beracun." Katanya lagi saat melihat raut tidak yakin di wajah Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Setelah menghabiskan air dalam gelas yang berada di tangannya, mata Naruto tiba-tiba melebar. Ia berusaha untuk bangun dari tempat tidur. Temari yang melihatnya langsung memutar matanya. Sementara Gaara membuatnya tetap terduduk di ranjang.

"Sai! Dimana Sai?! Tolong katakan dimana sahabatku itu berada! Apakah... apakah.."

Gaara yang semenjak tadi diam, akhirnya bersuara kembali. "Sahabatmu berada di kamar sebelah. Ia baru saja melewati masa kritisnya."

"Benar, jangan khawatir Namikaze-san. Keluarga sahabatmu juga sudah menjaganya."

"Oh.. syukurlah." Naruto menatap dua orang dihadapannya dengan wajah bahagia.

CKLEK

Pintu ruangan bercat putih itu terbuka dan menmpakkan seorang laki-laki berbadan tinggi dengan rambut nanasnya yang sedang membawa plastik putih. Laki-laki bernama Shikamaru itu langsung berlari ketika melihat si gadis berambut pirang panjang sudah duduk di ranjangnya dan segeram memeluknya tanpa ampun.

"Akhirnya kau sadar Naru! Thanks God.." ia masih saja memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Uh.. Shika.. sesak.." Shikamaru lalu melepas pelukannya dan mengacak rambut gadis itu.

"Uh-oh, maaf aku terlalu gembira!"

"Kau ini," Naruto mencubit lengan sahabatnya.

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum kikuk. Ia baru sadar kalau dalam ruangan itu ada dua orang lainnya yang memperhatikan interaksi mereka.

"Naru, apakah kau sudah mengenal mereka?"

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa.

"Bodohnya aku! Kenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Panggil saja aku Naruto. Terimakasih ya sudah merawatku." Katanya sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Aku Sabaku Temari. Dan dia adikku.."

Gaara tetap memasang wajah datarnya. "Aku Sabaku Gaara."

Naruto memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya pada Gaara.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih ya, sudah menjagaku ketika Shikamaru tidak ada."

"Sama-sama Naruto-san." Wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum.

"Hei bodoh!" Shikamaru mengacak rambut sahabat terbaiknya itu, "Gaara-san dan Temari-san adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu dan Sai malam itu."

"Benarkah..?"

* * *

Sekarang aku sudah bisa hidup dengan tenang. Ya, Gaara, dan kedua kakaknya sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Dari sebab-sebab aku bisa dihantui oleh Sasuke sampai bagian yang paling membuatku bahagia, mereka telah membunuh hantu itu.

Dan sekarang, lihat aku! Aku adalah Namikaze Naruto yang biasanya. Seorang gadis ceria yang memiliki keluarga yang sangat menyayangiku, juga tiga sabahat yang selalu ada di dekatku. Aku merasa sangat beruntung memiliki mereka. Dan aku merasa lebih beruntung lagi ketika Gaara menyelamatkanku dari Sasuke. Ia membuatku tetap hidup dan bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari orang-orang yang mencintaiku.

"Naru.."

CKLEK

Suara pintu di belakangku membuyarkan lamunanku.

Ah, ini dia salah satu sumber kebahagiaanku. Aku berlari dan memeluknya.

"Ibu.."

"Iya Naru, bagaimana tanganmu?" ibu melepaskan pelukanku dan mulai beralih pada tanganku yang masih dibungkus gip.

"Better bu, ada apa Ibu kemari?" tanyaku sambil tetap bergelayut manja pada ibu.

"Shikamaru tidak jadi mengantarmu ke dokter ya?"

"Hehehe.." aku hanya bisa tertawa sambil menggaruk lenganku, tahu apa yang dimaksud Ibu.

"Sudah.. nanti dia lama menunggu."

Aku langsung menyambar sepatu yang sudah aku siapkan di samping tempat tidur dan mengambil tas. Sekali lagi aku memastikan penampilanku di depan cermin –merapihkan poni-.

"Kau sudah sangat cantik sayang," kata ibu memegang bahuku dari belakang sambil tersenyum hangat, "Ayo, kasihan dia."

Aku dan ibu menuruni tangga sambil tetap bergandengan tangan. Dan sesekali tertawa kecil.

Ah, lama sekali aku sudah tidak merasakan suasana seperti ini. Ayah, Ibu, dan Kyuu-nii ada di rumah adalah momen yang sangat jarang. Kalau Ayah dan Ibu di rumah, pasti Kyuu-nii sedang bersekolah. Dan seperti itulah.. pasti tidak lengkap! Namun sekarang, betapa bahagianya aku karena orang-orang yang aku sayangi berada di rumah, walaupun ini dikarenakan aku yang sakit.

Semoga kebahagian yang seperti ini, tidak akan berakhir..

"Pagi ayah.." ku cium pipi ayahku yang sedang berbincang dengan Gaara sambil menyesap kopinya yang masih panas. Ku arahkan pandanganku ke Gaara, "Hai!"

"Akhirnya kau turun juga, Naru. Gaara sudah lama menunggumu."

"Ah, tidak juga Paman." Gaara mengerling padaku. "Kau sudah siap Naru?"

Aku segera duduk di sebelah Gaara dan meminum air putih. Kebiasaanku setiap akan pergi. "I'm ready! Let's gooooo!"

Setelah mencium pipi kedua orang tuaku, aku langsung menyeret Gaara menuju mobilnya. Untung saja tadi tidak ada Kyuu-nii! Ha-ah Kyuu-nii pasti tidak akan mengijinkan aku pergi bersama Gaara. Buru-buru aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Sekali lagi, menghindari Kyuu-nii.

Yah aku memang sangat menyayanginya. Tapi kakakku yang satu itu adalah tipe kakak protektif yang tidak akan begitu saja melepas adiknya pergi bersama seorang yang ia belum kenal dengan baik. Apalagi itu Gaara yang baru kami kenal beberapa hari lalu.

"Ayo Gaara, cepat pergi! Sebelum Kyuu-nii datang!"

Dengan itu, Gaara segera melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan kota.

* * *

Seperti janjinya, Gaara mengantarku pergi ke dokter, menjenguk Sai –yang keadaannya sudah lebih baik- dan ia mengajakku jalan-jalan. Namun, sudah satu jam kami hanya berputar-putar saja tanpa ada tujuan. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan.. aku baru sadar kalau lelaki berusia dua puluh tahun yang sedang menyetir itu adalah orang yang pendiam. Yang bisa ku lakukan saat ini hanyalah menundukkan kepala. Sepertinya salah memintanya menemaniku ke dokter.

"Gaara.. kita akan kemana?" tanyaku akhirnya. Jengah pada keheningan ini.

Lelaki berambut merah itu melirikku sekilas dan menghentikan mobilnya. Ternyata lampu merah.

Ia menatap wajahku, "Kau ingin pergi kemana? Akan ku antar."

Perlahan mataku berbinar. "Kemana saja?" Gaara mengangguk dan menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya. "Benarkah?"

Gaara menatapku lebih dalam. Membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Mungkin saja wajahku sudah merah sekarang. Aku baru sadar, ternyata Gaara benar-benar tampan. Ia lebih tampan kalau dilihat dari jarak dekat.

"Sure. Jadi, kemana?"

"Aku mau ke taman bunga!" ku tunjukkan senyum terbaikku pada Gaara. "Yang ada di lereng gunung. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak mengunjungi tempat itu."

Lampu berubah menjadi hijau. Dan mobil Gaara berjalan.

Aku terus mencoba untuk mengajak laki-laki kaku berambut merah di sebelahku, mengobrol. Kami membicarakan apapun. Aku, entah kenapa ingin mengenal dirinya lebih jauh.

Tak terasa, kami sudah sampai di taman bunga yang ku maksud. Kami segera turun dari mobil dan merasakan udara siang menjelang sore yang mulai sejuk. Begitu tentram, damai dan menyenangkan. Kami habiskan waktu sore kami dengan berlarian di taman bunga. Menghilangkan beban yang sepat menghampiri kami.

Kami tersenyum, tertawa, mengambil foto bunga-bunga, bercanda bahkan bermain kejar-kejaran di taman. Di saat-saat seperti ini, saat sedang tertawa, Gaara terlihat semakin tampan. Ia jauh berbeda dengan Gaara yang aku kenal beberapa hari yang lalu. Gaara yang kemarin terlihat dingin, tidak berperasaan dan seakan-akan dia memiliki benteng yang menghalangi orang lain masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Namun, hari ini Gaara lebih terlihat lepas. Seperti semua beban yang ada pada dirinya hilang. Dari pancaran matanya juga berbeda, aku bisa melihat 'kehidupan' yang terpancar di matanya. Yang terpenting adalah, benteng yang selama ini ku rasakan saat bersama Gaara lenyap digantikan tawa dari bibirnya.

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" Gaara mengguncang bahuku pelan.

Aku langsung menengadahkan wajah dan berkedip. "Hm? Apa?"

Gaara mengalungkan kamera yang sedari tadi ia bawa ke lehernya. Lalu mengacak rambutku pelan dan tersenyum, "Kau kenapa Naruto? Wajahmu terlihat seperti orang bodoh!"

"Enak saja! Aku bukan orang bodoh!" Aku menggembungkan pipiku. Tanda bahwa aku sedang kesal. "Dan aku.." Baru saja aku ingat, Gaara bertanya apa. "Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa!"

Oh Kami! Aku mungkin memang bodoh! Kenapa aku mengatakan 'Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa' padahal Gaara tidak bertanya aku sedang memikirkan apa! Wajahku memanas! Aku langsung membalikkan badanku dan berjalan dengan cepat.

Ku dengar suara langkah yang menyusulku.

"Kau memikirkanku?"

Okesip! Kalimat pertanyaan dari Gaara ini sukses membuat wajahku makin memanas. Aku makin mempercepat langkahku.

"Huh! Siapa yang memikirkanmu? Kau terlalu percaya diri, Gaara."

Terdengar kekehan dari belakang sana. Aku memaksimalkan kecepatan berjalanku.

"Begitu ya?"

Masih terdengar kekehan dari Gaara.

Uuuuh aku tak peduli lagi! Aku akan berlari Gaara! Lihat saja! Kau tak akan bisa mengejarku dan kau akan tersesat di taman bunga ini!

Aku berlari meninggalkan Gaara.

"Hey tunggu aku!"

Ku balikkan badanku menghadap Gaara. Aku berlari ke belakang. "Tangkap aku kalau kau bisa Gaara! Kau menyebalkan. Aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini."

"Awas kau, Naruto!"

Ku julurkan lidahku ke arah Gaara dan aku segera membalikkan badanku lalu berbelok.

Aku berhenti berlari. Matahari terbenam yang sangat indah terlihat dari tempatku berdiri. Ini adalah salah satu sunset terindah yang pernah aku lihat. Tidak menyangka, di tempat seperti ini aku dapat melihat sunset secantik ini... di tengah taman penuh bunga mawar.

KLIK!

* * *

Aku tidak menyangka akan selepas ini jika bersamanya. Aku hanya merasakan rasa selepas ini jika bersama Kankuro dan Temari. Secepat inikah dia membawa perubahan kepada diriku?

Aku bersyukur, sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan matahari seperti dia. Naruto benar-benar seperti matahari bagiku, sejak kami bertemu. Naruto seperti matahari yang menyinari kehidupanku yang gelap. Ia membawa kembali asaku yang sudah lama hilang. Ia mengembalikan keyakinanku yang telah lama runtuh dan ia memberikan warna di kehidupanku yang hitam putih ini.

Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kata-kata itu terdengar bodoh saat aku mendengarnya, dulu. Tapi sekarang, aku menjadi orang bodoh yang percaya pada kalimat itu. Aku mengalaminya. Iya, aku merasakannya saat melihatnya pertama kali.

KLIK

KLIK

Ku lihat gambar yang baru saja ku ambil. Naruto terlihat begitu cantik. Ia memakai dress selutut berwarna coklat yang sangat pas di tubuhnya. Dengan rambut tergerainya, ia benar-benar terlihat seperti bunga matahari yang sangat indah, yah walaupun ekspresinya terlihat bodoh. Tapi ia tetap cantik. Ia matahariku.

Aku menghampirinya dan mengguncang bahunya pelan, "Naruto, kau kenapa?"

Naruto menaikkan wajahnya, menatapku lalu berkedip, "Hm? Apa?"

Ku kalungkan kamera yang aku bawa. Ku acak rambut emasnya pelan. Lalu aku menurunkan wajahku dan tersenyum.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Wajahmu terlihat seperti orang bodoh!"

Wajah Naruto terlihat kaget. Aku menahan tawa.

"Enak saja! Aku bukan orang bodoh!" Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

Wajahnya sangat lucu sekarang. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumanku yang kian melebar.

"Dan aku.."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Menunggu matahari ini menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Wajah Naruto memerah. Seperti teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya malu. Ia juga tidak berani menatap mataku. Padahal, sejak aku bertemu dengannya, aku selalu memperhatikan bahwa ia selalu menatap mata lawan bicaranya. Namun, kali ini..

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa!"

Memikirkan?

Tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat. Oh! Aku tahu sekarang! Aku berlari kecil menyusulnya.

"Kau memikirkanku?"

Tidak menjawab. Naruto malah makin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia terlihat.. sakah tingkah.

"Huh! Siapa yang memikirkanmu? Kau terlalu percaya diri, Gaara."

Bingo! Benar dugaanku. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya malu seperti itu.

Ia berjalan semakin cepat.

"Begitu ya?" tanyaku sambil terus tertawa.

Tanpa ku duga, ia berlari dengan cepat meninggalkanku.

Aku berlari mengejarnya, "Hey tunggu aku!"

Ia membalikkan badannya menghadapku. Gadis itu berlari mundur! Bodoh, kenapa dia melakukan hal berbahaya seperti itu.

"Tangkap aku kalau kau bisa Gaara! Kau menyebalkan. Aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini."

Aku menyeringai dan tetap mengejarnya. "Awas kau, Naruto!"

Ia menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. Aku hanya bisa menyeringai dan mempercepat langkahku unutk mengejarnya. Tahu kalau aku menambah kecepatan, ia segera berbalik dan berlari lebih kencang sampai akhirnya ia berbelok.

Baru ku sadari kalau sekarang kami berada di taman mawar merah. Bunga-bunga ini, bukankah mawar merah adalah lambang cinta?

Ku ambil pisau lipat yang selalu ada di saku celana jeansku lalu memotong setangkai bunga. Lalu aku berlari untuk menyusul Naruto.

Aku berhenti berjalan ketika sampai di tikungan. Dari tempat ini, sunset terlihat sangat indah. Dan lebih indah lagi karena ada Naruto di sana. Tepat di tengah matahari yang sedang beranjak turun, Naruto berdiri dengan anggun. Perlahan ku angkat kamera yang sedari tadi menggantung di leherku. Dari sini, Naruto terlihat seperti bidadari cantik yang turun dari surga. Cahaya matahari indah mengelilingi sosoknya. Dia begitu... ah kamusku tidak menemukan kata yang pantas untuknya.

Dengan pasti, ku bidikkan lensa pada objek terindah yang pernah ada di depanku.

KLIK!

Saat mendengar suara kameraku, ia berbalik dengan cepat. Rambut indahnya yang terurai terkibas perlahan. Tapi memberikan efek besar pada jantungku yang makin berdetak tak karuan.

"Gaara, kau mengambil gambarku?"

Aku berkedip. Berjalan ke arahnya dan berhenti di sampingnya. Aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya.

"Untukmu." Ku berikan bunga mawar yang baru saja ku ambil.

Ia membalas senyumku.

"Kau lebih tampan saat sedang tersenyum tahu!" katanya sambil menyikut lenganku dan menatap mawar merah yang ada di gengamannya.

Ku genggam tangan Naruto yang tidak membawa bunga. "Dan kau sangat cantik, Naruto. Jauh lebih cantik dari bunga itu. Apalagi saat kau sedang tertawa. Berjanjilah, kau akan selalu tertawa bersamaku, tertawa untukku Naruto."

"Gaara.."

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku.."

Ku tatap langsung ke matanya. Ke mata biru indah yang telah menjebakku dalam pesonanya.

"I promise.." Ia tersenyum dan menggenggam kuat tanganku.

Tiba-tiba..

"AH!" Naruto melepaskan tangan kami dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Tertusuk duri mawar, hehe."

Saat ia akan memasukkan jari telunjuknya yang berdarah ke dalam mulut, aku mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja!"

Segera ku ambil jari Naruto dan menghisap darahnya dengan pelan. Mataku melebar.

Tidak! Rasa ini, aku sudah lama tidak merasakannya. Darah! Dan darah gadis di depanku ini, begitu berbeda. Rasa darahnya membuatku ingin menghisapnya terus dan terus. Aku tahu ini salah dan aku tahu kalau Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melepasnya. Darah ini begitu membuatku ketagihan dan malah membuatku memperlebar luka di jari Naruto untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak darah.

"Gaara.. sakit.."

Ku acuhkan rintihan gadis di depanku. Aku terus dan terus menghisap darahnya. Aku tak peduli! Aku hanya ingin memuaskan diriku yang sudah lama tidak merasakan ini. Aku rindu saat rasa anyir yang nikmat ini menyapa tenggorokanku. Aku rindu. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak merasakannya?

Dan dari rasa darahnya yang berbeda. Aku yakin, gadis berambut pirang ini bukanlah manusia biasa. Aku yakin! Sangat yakin!

"GAARA!"

Gadis di depanku mendorong tubuhku dan membuatku melepaskan jarinya.

Sial!

Kedip. Kedip.

Aku terkejut. Ku hampiri Naruto yang masih memegangi jarinya yang terluka.

"Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?! Maaf Naruto!"

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Raut bingung terlihat di wajahnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Gaara. Kau hanya membuatku sedikit takut tadi."

"Maaf Naruto." Melihatnya tersenyum malah membuatku semakin bersalah. "Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang."

"Ayo!" Naruto menautkan tangannya dengan tanganku. "Hmm.. Gaara, tadi ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat berbeda.. dan agak sedikit menakutkan."

Aku memandangnya dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. "Maaf. Aku juga tidak tahu, Naruto."

* * *

Entah, apa yang akan terjadi malam ini. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi perasaanku tidak enak. Sejak Gaara mengantarku pulang, perasaanku menjadi penuh sesak seperti ini. Aku merasa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi malam ini.

Ku buka tirai dan menatap langit malam di luar sana. Purnama. Biasanya aku akan sangat senang saat bulan purnama seperti ini. Namun, bulan itu membuatku takut. Terus ku perhatikan bulan di atas sana.

Tiba-tiba bulan berubah warna menjadi merah. Dengan tiga koma mengitarinya.

Aku terkejut dan segera menutup tirai lalu berjalan mundur, sampai tubuhku membentur sesuatu. Bukan tembok. Ini seperti badan manusia. Segera ku balikan badanku. Dan tepat di depanku, dapat ku lihat Sasuke menyeringai sambil mencengkram kedua tanganku.

"KYAAA!"

BRAKK!

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka dengan air mata yang siap menetes.

"ADA APA, NARU?"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Sasuke.. Sasuke hilang! Dia menghilang! Segera ku hampiri kakakku satu-satunya itu dan segera memeluknya.

"Kyuu-nii, aku takut!"

"Ssssh, ada aku. Tidak akan ada apa-apa.."

Aku melepaskan pelukan kakak tersayangku. Ku gelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat. "Dia kembali Kyuu! Sasuke kembali! Dia akan membunuhku! Dia belum mati!"

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Halo :D

Maaf ya, lagi-lagi updatenya lama :(  
Soalnya saya sempet dua kali sakit nih. Mana sakitnya sempet bikin stress :( Kemarin juga ada dua project film yang mesti diselesein di sekolah. Dan mood juga naik turun pas nyelesein bagian akhirnya gara-gara gagal liburan. Parahnya lagi, saya baru dikasih uang modem pagi tadi, setelah hampir mabok hidup tanpa internet sebulan lamanya.

Saya kalo inget belom update ini kepikiran terus sama kalian. Pengen nangis rasanya kalo mood buat nulis gak balik-balik :'(

Sekali lagi maaf banget karena ini lama :(

Emmm dibagian awal ada yang agak aneh nggak sih? Kok aku ngerasa ada sumthin' yang aneh gitu .-.

Persahabatan Naru, Shika sama Sai nggak begitu aku liatin di chap ini.. soalnya biar nguatin benang berah sama chap berikutnya

Maaf lagi Sasu-nya cuman dikiiiit banget. Lagi sebel sama Sasuke soalnya. Gatau kenapa.. Dan sebagai penggantinya di sini ada banyak sekali Gaara :3 ehehe

Nahhh kalo soal kematian Sai.. saya kemaren belom nulis kalo Sai mati loooh XD saya cuman nulis kalo pedangnya si Sasuke nusuk Sai sampe tembus ke punggung. Tapi kan di sini ceritanya Sai kuat! Dan pedangnya gak ngenain alat vital. Jadi... gitu deh XD

Dan di chap ini enggak ada lime ._.v haha masih bingung kalo mau bikin yang begitu...

Ohiya, kalo lemon... saya belom berani bikin. Doakan saja ya saya berani bikinnya (?) hehe

Saya nggak janji nih, update chap berikutnya kapan._. tapi saya usahain secepatnya. Soalnya mood buat nulis beneran naik turun gak karuan :(

Ohiya, terimakasih buat yang udah ngingetin buat update. Makasih sekali :3

**BUNCH OF THANKS FOR:**

**MoodMaker, Ciel-Kky30, dwidobechan, Kisaragi D. Ryuu Lawliet, FuckU silentreader, Schein Mond, Pink Purple Fuchsia, Princess Li-chan, Farenheit July, AntChaerin, sjin ryu harashi, Riesta**

**.**

**.**

Review please *tebar emoticon peluk* :3


End file.
